671
Carolyn goes to confront Chris about his lack of concern for Amy; meanwhile, Elizabeth, who continues to lie in her coffin unable to speak while everyone thinks she is dead, tries to warn Carolyn that she is in danger. Synopsis : A late afternoon sun sets slowly over the great house at Collinwood, and soon an evil game of life and death will be resumed. No one fears the approaching darkness more than a young man who lives in the small cottage on the estate. For he alone knows that with the coming of the full moon he will experience a painful and hideous transformation from man to predatory animal. Maggie urges Chris to come to Collinwood to see Amy. Chris lies to Maggie, saying he'll be right there, so that Maggie will leave him alone. Back at Collinwood, Maggie tells Carolyn that Chris was very rude and acted as if he couldn't wait to get rid of her. Carolyn mentions Chris was acting strange earlier, then tells Maggie that she suspects David and Amy are up to something, now that Amy seems to have made a full recovery. Carolyn prepares to leave to visit the mausoleum, and Maggie asks her if she still believes her mother might not be dead. Back at the cottage, Chris turns into the werewolf, attacks some furniture and runs off into the woods. At the mausoleum, Carolyn gets upset, hoping for her mother to somehow come back from the dead. In the coffin, Elizabeth is still alive but unable to speak out, though she wishes she could tell Carolyn that she's in terrible danger. The werewolf stalks the woods. At Collinwood, Maggie interrogates David and Amy about their knowing looks, and asks Amy directly if she faked fainting. Carolyn returns, upset to know that Chris hasn't shown up, and that it's too late to keep the children up waiting. Maggie decides to send the children to bed. The werewolf continues to stalk the woods. At Collinwood, Carolyn paces while waiting for Chris. She asks Maggie to call him at the cottage, but there's no answer. Carolyn grabs her coat, intent on going to the cottage to find him. Elizabeth, still in her coffin, unable to move or speak, wishes she could somehow warn Carolyn of the imminent danger in the woods. At Collinwood, Amy sneaks into the drawing room through the hidden passage, but is stopped at the doors by David, who claims to have heard her leave her room and go to the west wing. He convinces her to go back to her room, and they both leave through the hidden passage. Carolyn arrives at the cottage, sees the broken furniture, but cannot find Chris, so she leaves. While Carolyn is in the woods, Elizabeth speaks to her telepathically, urging her to return home, as she is in terrible danger. Memorable quotes : David: You know how girls are, they're always having dizzy spells. ---- : Maggie: I don't want my questions to be answered with another question. ---- : Maggie: Carolyn, it's not possible for someone to come back from the dead. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as stunt coordinator) Background information and notes Production * The opening narration echoes. * The Collinsport Afghan survives the rage of the werewolf. Story * Carolyn visits Elizabeth's mausoleum every day. * It's a five minute walk from the cottage to the main Collinwood building. * The werewolf stops and looks at Tom Jennings' gravestone. The year of birth is 1944 (death 1968). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: (recalling Maggie's voice) – don't believe she's dead; Elizabeth: Must tell Carolyn she's in danger * TIMELINE: Amy fainted an hour ago. Today is Elizabeth birthday, (in 267, Elizabeth's birthday was given as February 28th, meaning today's date is February 28, 1969). It's been three weeks since Elizabeth died, (occurred in 655, making the date of that episode on or around February 7). 10:50pm: Carolyn and Maggie discuss Chris. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of the episode, when Maggie arrives at Chris' cottage, her hair is tied back and she wears a scarf. In the same scene at the end of the previous episode she arrived with her hair down and wearing no scarf. * In 668 Chris and Carolyn kissed on the terrace. David is seen closing his window. The implication from this episode's dialogue is that he saw them kiss. David's room appears to face the front of Collinwood rather than the back as shown in past episodes. * Someone coughs off-stage as Maggie returns to Collinwood and tells Carolyn about Chris's rude behavior. * The werewolf growls on the soundtrack do not match the action in the visuals. * The werewolf's neck is seen to be not hairy at all. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen at Chris' cottage. * As Carolyn walks past a tree, a branch gets stuck in Nancy Barrett's hair for a few seconds until she continues walking. * If the date is indeed February 28 (Elizabeth's birthday), it should be winter (in Maine). All the trees and bushes have leaves, and there is no snow. * If Elizabeth has been "dead" for three weeks, why has Roger not yet returned home from his business trip? (I know the practical reason is that Louis Edmonds is on a break.) Even if he had been unable to get away due to business (for his own sister's death?), there has been no indication so far that Roger even knows Liz has passed away. * If Angelique has been destroyed, wouldn't her curse have been lifted from Elizabeth by now? * There has been no indication prior to this episode that Angelique's curse on Elizabeth has given her psychic powers--that is, she knows Carolyn is in danger and is able to reach out to her telepathically. * The episode ends oddly with the suspenseful music cutting off midstream with no stinger, and there's a brief moment where we see the werewolf still prowling around with no music. When the credits start, the music starts in the middle. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 671 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 671 - The Phone Book of the Dead Gallery ( }}) 671b.jpg|Maggie visits Chris 671kk.jpg|Carolyn visits Elizabeth 671kn.jpg|Elizabeth Comatose Category:Dark Shadows episodes